Room 318
by VarrosGirly
Summary: A roadtrip to Mexico has left Alaric too familiar with Damon, who continues to push his buttons. A night of drinking can only lead the two in one direction.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Room 318

**Type:** Slash, Snark, Friendship, FirstTime, CoercedSex, UST

**Rating:** NC-17

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries [ Showverse ]

**Pairing:** Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore

**Setting:** Set shortly after "Bad Moon Rising" (Season 2, Episode 3)

**Word Count:** 6657

**Summary:** Damon and Alaric take a road trip to learn more about the moonstone and the werewolves, which leads them to Mexico. It's been three days, and Alaric has been learning what it is to be exposed to Damon on a 24/7 basis. The third night, in room 318, it seems the final lesson is about to be learnt. Alaric is a little troubled that he isn't hating the idea. Damon is just being Damon, forcing Alaric to drink with him and being all deviant seductive vamp, without thinking anything of it. Only one way this can go, right?

**Warnings:** There are no big spoiler moments here really, but just in case, do not read if you have not seen episodes prior to "Bad Moon Rising" (Season 2, Episode 3). Not spiteful smut; run away now if character development scares you. NC-17 rating is given for the series, not any individual chapter, though no chapter will be completely "clean" (mature language, references, interactions etc). This is a co-write, so apologies if the perspective seems a little choppy but don't cry about it. Alaric is written by me, Varrosgirly, and Damon by Jaxon666.

It was no inflated feat to compel yet another motel receptionist into giving over a set of room keys free of charge, but Damon was still pleased with himself nonetheless. Besides, it was his third night on the road with Alaric in search of answers regarding werewolves and the moonstone, and they had already made a number of stops; mutual friends collectively leading them to Mexico. Those were all boring, needless details though, and Damon could care less. Right now, all he cared about at the surface of his mind was that he got to tease and meddle with Alaric for a third night running, and who could blame him really? Alaric was so precious when he was so well rattled.

Smirking to himself, Damon barged into room 318 of the "Road Rooster Motel" after swinging open the door, opening it with the key he had supernaturally hustled, barging into the unflattering room as though he were about to vandalise it. Still, it was better than some of the rooms they'd stayed in these last few nights; spacious, and at least it was clean. Damon hurled himself backwards through the air and onto one of the single beds, the springs creaking for a moment as they reacted to the sudden shifting of weight and pressure.

"Well Alaric my friend, I am officially bored. You should check the pay-per-view porn out, let me know if there's something good.", the vampire said, the melody of his voice going up and down the scale with playful energy, and yet there always seemed to be some measure of truth to his words, didn't there?

Alaric didn't care much about the compelling, even if he disagreed the first day on whatever moral grounds. It wasn't worth it to get into that again, and it was saving him money. He was more concerned with getting a decent night's rest tonight, as the past couple had fallen far short of it. Most likely wishful thinking, but it was better than being cynical, even if it was mostly true.

He followed Damon to the room, one bag over his shoulder and the other in his hand, eager to at least try sleeping. Alaric set them down beside a worn table and sat down on the other bed, which looked like it was a bit musty. "I am not going to look up porn," he sighed, removing his shoes before laying back on the bed. "I just want to sleep. It's been a very long couple days."

Even if Damon got the hint, it was very unlikely he'd respect it. Damon respected nothing. "Raid the mini-fridge or something, there's always booze." A drunk Damon was more likely to go out and look for some action than stay in and keep him awake.

"Oh look-", Damon said, sounding like he was insensitive to Alaric's comments, while he rummaged through the nearby bedside cabinet, "-complimentary condoms. Thoughtful.", he held two of the packaged contraceptives between two fingers to show Alaric before tossing them back into the drawer and shutting it.

"Tired Ric? Pity, I'm not. A drink sounds just my speed though. I'll have mine on the rocks-", he did his eye thing, with typical provocativeness, followed by an obnoxiously callous smile, "-you can have yours however you want it.", Damon invited himself to Alaric's waiting services without batting an eyelid, as well as his drinking company, and as softly as it was put it sounded just short of a demand. Better not to try and resist; unsatisfied Damon was much more difficult to deal with than happy Damon…well, most of the time.

He groaned, rubbing his eyes as if it'd make Damon disappear. Unfortunately that didn't work right now. "Silly me, thinking a vampire would get tired," he muttered. Alaric sat up on his elbows, his eyes just starting to get bloodshot. He finally got up, too tired to start an argument of any kind. In the fridge he found cheap rum, which he poured into a tumbler, adding a few pieces of ice.

"I'm not joining you in drinking tonight," he said, putting the glass on the bedside table. Alaric got back onto his bed and shut his eyes once more. "I don't know what to expect in Mexico, so it's best that I get my strength up before tomorrow." He should have brought ear plugs, or maybe some very heavy sleeping medicine.

"You don't have to be tired-", Damon used questionable emphasis of the 'friend or foe' variety, eyes widening as he looked to his breathing accomplice, "-a little vampire blood would perk you right up. Promise not to kill you if you take me up on the offer. History teachers don't really cut it as vampires...not like para-psychologists do, and trust me, I know. Past experience.", his smirk was evil, and the glint in his eye as devious as that of a demonic deity, unruffled danger ebbing from his aura in stray flickers of ill-contained thunder.

"Oh Rickyboy-", he cocked his head sharply, like a cat responding to reflex, "-I wasn't asking. More like telling. You should get on with it.", Damon smouldered without knowing of the fact, or caring about it.

Alaric shook his head, refusing to open his eyes. Maybe if he ignored Damon, he'd fall asleep. Highly unlikely, Damon was one who refused to be ignored. He ground his teeth just a bit, knowing that he would just get goaded into a reaction. How he'd been able to get past the Salvatore turning his ex-wife, he didn't know. Maybe he wasn't as beyond it as he imagined himself to be.

"I'm not going to have your blood." His voice had a bit of an edge to it, but that wasn't unexpected. It seemed like Damon was in a mood that could turn sour very quickly. And then he'd get absolutely no sleep at all. Alaric opened his eyes, sitting up again. "One drink. And then I'm sleeping." He got up and poured himself a glass of the rum, landing back on the bed heavily. He raised it in a mock toast to Damon before taking a sip. "I'm sure you can find someone else to spend the night bugging. Besides me."

"One drink, two...who's counting?", and though it was obvious Alaric was and with good reason, the point Damon made was in subtext; Alaric would rest once the vampire had had his fun, no matter the good natured mortal's insisted drinking limit, which in itself was reluctantly given. Damon sipped at his ice cold rum without even paying real attention to Alaric's sarcastic gesture with his own glass; he saw it happen, he just didn't care, and thus his gazes burnt through it. "There's always someone or something to bug Ric, but why settle for ham when I already have a nice, bloody steak?", he smiled with his bright, Baltic eyes which seemed almost silvery at times, especially when he initiated certain looks with them.

"You like me Ric, don't deny it. There were moments last night when you were sandwiched between those two strippers like a man-shaped pate, that you smiled at me like only a true BFF would. Touching really. No shame in it. Didn't you hear; Sapphic fangirling is out, and potentially deadly bromance is all the way in.", he sipped again after continuing to simmer with retorting innuendo; that rum would need refilling in a very short time.

Alaric leaned his elbows onto his knees, glass dangling between his legs. He'd had a sip but didn't plan on finishing the drink too quickly. The sooner he finished it, the sooner Damon would insist on another. The second would turn into a third, and so on until there was nothing left. "Well I was also very hammered last night. Great for driving today, thanks for that."

He did take another drink of his rum, though, and stretched, yawning widely. "I'll admit it was fun, but there's no strip joints or bar hopping tonight for me." He hadn't been as lost a drunk as he made himself out to be, and reluctantly would agree to enjoying Damon's company.

"You need to remember that this trip isn't about bromance, Damon. We're actually doing something with all this." Alaric laid on his side but propped up on an arm, showing he was planning on staying put. "And as long as you don't drag out the stay here, we can get where we need to go in decent time tomorrow."

"I like you drunk.", Damon's second word was drawn out and higher in tone, spoken in the fashion of a child, "And hey, I did my part. I provided the entertainment, singing over the classic rock station. I also provided the boycandy and hours of frivolous conversation. Did I mention how hot I am?", and there was the eye thing again, a perfect compliment to the fact that for the first time within these four walls at least, Damon had been of a humorous, warming sentiment, rather than one that antagonized; one of those rare gems he gifted every now and then, and even those who most hated him were thankful for it, willing or not.

"All work and no play makes Ric a dull boy. Come on Ric, it's not like we can't let our hair down, especially me. You might not have noticed but I have great hair.", he paid himself another compliment, but Alaric and everyone else who had ever known Damon for more than ten minutes was used to that by now. "Tell you what, if you play along with my desire to not bang my head against a wall tonight, I'll do all the driving tomorrow. I'll even let you sleep. Deal?", Damon's smirk said he was up to something, but then it always did. Hard to say what.

The look on Alaric's face was one not too far from hopeless despair. "Not until now tonight, that must be a record for you. But you did provide entertainment...and me losing a shirt." More the fault of the combination of stripper and alcohol, but who was keeping score? "I think I've let my hair down a lot this trip. All play and no work...turns people into dead meat. No offence."

He sipped at his rum again, narrowing his eyes as he tried to figure out Damon's game. There was always something up with the vampire, especially when he offered to be so accommodating. "I'll play along...as long as I'm promised a few hours sleep. And I'd prefer not to leave the room." Things would get out of hand quickly following that, obviously. At least this motel was so cheap it didn't have a pool.

"Nice. You know, I like you a lot more when you play along.", Damon shared colourfully, his seductive behaviours completely involuntary and yet aggressively potent from nuanced body language and strut of his step, to the varying silky textures of his voice. "I'm not so bad...I just like to have a little fun...mostly a lot of it. I mean of course I'm bad but...well, you know.", his glass now empty, it was Damon this time who got up from the bed and refilled it, doing Alaric the favour of retirement from waiting duties, a subtle sign of respect in honour of the principal of what one did to another who scratched their back. Of course, the vampire returned with the bottle, as well as another one to succeed it. Superspeed or not, Damon found return trips tiresome.

"If only you weren't so...human and do-goody, I think you and me would set houses on fire.", despite the intended tone of irony and mild criticism towards the other male's mortal frailty and gentle ways, Damon had just paid him a compliment that wasn't too well-hidden. After all, Damon did not take to many people, let alone human people.

Alaric sat up and took a long drink of the rum, nearly emptying it before setting it on the table. "Well, bad yes. Not entirely evil, which I'm not too broken up over." He mentally groaned at the sight of an additional bottle, hoping this night would end peacefully. And mostly sober, though if he was playing along tonight, that had a snowball's chance in hell of being reality. He finished off his first glass already, knowing it'd be filled in a moment anyway.

"Well thank you Damon." Alaric tilted his head a little, pouring himself another glass. "If you weren't a pushy vampire, I'd have a normal sleeping routine. And some boring days." He couldn't deny that spending time with Damon was fun, and relaxing in its own ways, sometimes. "So we're just drinking tonight?" He hoped for it, but knew there would be more than that.

"Sounds like you're up for a little more than that.", Alaric had tempted fate within a stone's throw of Damon; never a good idea, or was it? "Why don't we play a little game?", and there was the eye thing again. Funny how even if you weren't looking, you saw it anyway as soon as it happened, "We take turns; you get to ask me anything you want, and I have to answer honestly, then it's the same for me.", a short-lived silence filled the air, and Damon chuckled at the lack of speed in Alaric's agreement.

"You're not afraid are you? How much trouble can I really get you into? As if you're not the least bit curious.", Damon's devious pathology was ever present, and yet accusing him of it had become redundant.

He rose an eyebrow to that, head tilted slightly. "And how can I know you'll be answering honestly? You're a convincing liar, you could give the devil a run for his money." That was a very dicey game, too. If Damon asked just the wrong question...well, he had agreed to play along tonight, hadn't he? At least in hopes of some shut-eye. "I'm sure you could get me into much more trouble than I care to imagine." Alaric sighed and took a large sip from his glass.

"Fine. Guess first question's on me." He looked silently at Damon for a moment before deciding on one. "What would you have done with your life if you hadn't become a vampire?" Mostly harmless, but Alaric was curious about what made Damon, Damon. How different could he have been?

"Would I lie to you...being that I a) have no shame and b) would snap your neck in a heartbeat if you even thought of using anything I tell you against me?", the opening words of that sentence were said with animated ridiculousness, and of course, Damon would never actually kill Alaric as a result of divulging details obtained from a carefree game, would he? As Alaric formed his first question after a moment of stumbling around his better judgment, Damon's expression all of a sudden came to a rushed beam. "That's more like it."

Damon's right hand stroked at his jaw line as the legs of a spider contracting over and over as he sought to answer the question put to him, "Now let's see...if I'd never become a vampire, which would mean I never met Katherine...what would I have done? Lame question by the way. If I were you, I'd have another drink.", hopefully Alaric would be a little more daring if he medicated his approach with a little more alcohol, then again, perhaps Damon's thinking was wishful. After all, Alaric was the sensitive, intellectual type, maybe he actually wanted to know this sort of stuff. No, he may have been a little stiff, but he was no Stefan, and Damon could account for that from intermittent nights of unprompted drinking and random male bonding sessions. Drink would tease it out of him.

"Well, as hard as it is to imagine, I was a sucky human. I sucked hard. I never stuck to anything, and I lived in Stefan's shadow even though I was the oldest. Obedient little Damon, his father's errand boy. Couldn't put a right foot forward. I guess eventually I would have taken whatever station that daddy told me to, after he'd set it up. I'd be right up there with the rest of the lemmings in the founding families, no future, no fun, and an unimpressive reputation. Beyond that...maybe a loveless marriage or two, and a life of resentment for a brother who only had to get out of bed to get a round of applause. That about answer your question?", taking a trip through such thoughts of what was and what might have been was a little unsettling for Damon; the past was not a thing he found to be commonplace in the sense that it seemed unfamiliar to him now, another life entirely. Ironic too with such feelings towards the past, since as vampire, he had so much of it, perhaps too much.

Alaric fiddled with the ring on his finger absent mindedly, wondering if Damon was serious or just acting on impulse and sarcasm. It was hard to tell the two apart sometimes. He'd killed Jeremy once, but that had been from a very unstable state of mind. He was most likely safe. Alaric snorted a laugh but did take another drink. Damon was being less than antagonizing, so he was feeling in a better mood about being kept awake longer than he wanted. That led to him being more agreeable on some things.

What he heard surprised him a bit, though. Alaric never expected any version of Damon to be less of a dick than he was as a vampire. Or to have resigned to being in Stefan's shadow. But it made sense of some things, he supposed. "Yeah, that about covers it I guess." He smiled and took another drink. "Not often I get to hear the history of a vampire. But your turn." Alaric prepared for the worst, but hoped for the best.

"Trust me, even though I'm a dick, I'm much more fun as a vampire.", Damon half-pouted for whatever reason, though it was merely an involuntary means to express how much he absolutely loved himself, and the truth of his last comment; boastful almost, "Speaking of dick...my turn. How big is the Ric-stick?", and be the lingering look of uncensored protrusion that glowed darkly from his ageless eyes, it was clear Damon wasn't joking.

He continued, with a brief recurring dance of his brow, "I've heard you and Jenna going at it with the naughty nookie-times, and I've been wondering what all the fuss is about. Or is Jenna just...easily pleased?", his eyes widened like a trickster God about to play a prank.

He choked on the rum, having made the mistake of taking a sip before Damon asked his question. Alaric had the clear expression on his face of the silent plea for Damon to have been joking. Of course he wasn't, no matter how much Alaric wanted him to be. He'd agreed to play this stupid game. He should have expected something like that, though. The history teacher took another long drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"First, I'm not answering the second question. It doesn't count. And..." He sighed, looking at the ceiling for a moment and gritting his teeth. "Seven," he finally said, though being so human he looked ashamed at the admittance. "My turn. Ever turned to prostituting yourself?" Might as well, Damon was opening the can of worms of sex questions. He'd have kept prodding until Alaric gave into it, he was sure.

"Only seven?", Damon said after a brief, dastardly, soul riveting chuckle, "Must be good with it then. That much noise from that much tool.", his pleasure was not of the cruel kind but more so one that was riddled with casual masculine approval, however unconventional the titillated look that hung from his eerily flawless features. After offering Alaric a wink to finalise his liking, Damon turned to answering Alaric's second question, with notable ease, "Hey, if you deserve this, you're gonna get it for free. 'Course, you might lose just a little bit of your soul and dignity in the process.", he licked his lips in splendour of his own sexy badness.

"You even trying? You're going way too easy on me.", but then, if Alaric wanted to play it safe, Damon could understand that since well, if he asked a question that wasn't well met, he might find himself in a compromising position or worse. On top of that, it just gave Damon room to have much more of his own fun, "My turn...again.", he said mischievously, eye thing in tow, "You ever thought about me naked? Don't lie...I can smell it.", Damon was such a bastard and he knew it, in fact it delighted him. Everyone else too, he just couldn't figure out why they were so resistant in admitting it.

At least Damon had dropped the subject of his penis. Alaric wasn't the kind to whip it out and compare, though he wondered if the vampire had wanted something like that. Ridiculous, that was only his slightly buzzed mentality talking. He continued to add to that state of mind, though, and his glass was dangerously close to empty again. Hadn't he insisted he'd only drink one? He found himself regretting this game once again, and he looked at the television as if it were actually on and displaying something very interesting. Alaric sighed and decided to just play along. Though telling the truth wasn't exactly playing.

"Yeah, I've thought about it." His drunk self had no inhibitions, even in thought. "Not often, and it took a while to reach that thought, but I have." Alaric finished off his glass and quickly poured another. He was going to need it, he figured. "Making me wonder with this vein of questioning, Damon." He drank a few gulps of rum. "So my turn. Are you trying to get me into bed with you?" Unless Damon was just pushing his buttons and being a complete dick about everything, as always, Alaric couldn't see another reason for it.

At first, Damon's eyes darted around all over Alaric's pressure points as if seeking for a change in heartbeat, his looks penetrative and investigatory as if looking for a lie. It had only been for show though, to rattle Alaric's cage a little bit; of course Alaric didn't lie, it wasn't his thing, "Honest. I like that about you, Ric. Well that, and you smell different-", his eyes flared with a subtle but present fire at his last word, "-cleaner than other humans, even when you're sloppy drunk."

He laughed with the slightly manic glee of a punch-drunk thing of Hell as Alaric proceeded to question him a further time, however the shape and sound of such was cut short by a quick blur that ended with Alaric beneath Damon, who now smouldered above him, without even accidental touch. "If I wanted you in my bed, you'd be in it. Not like you'd say no. Can't say I haven't thought about it. Me: hot vampire with no morals. You: hot human with lots of them to break and put back together again. I can think of worse ways to pass time.", at this point, Damon's frosty eyes didn't even seem like eyes at all, more like orbs of fluid and energy that pulsed with stifling electrical pattern.

His stance became more relaxed, though physically it didn't change much. Sitting on top of Alaric's thighs now, Damon was upright, no longer feeling Alaric's warm, anxious breath against his mouth. With another, especially another man, this closeness would have been absolutely inappropriate. But Damon wasn't a man so much as a force, a dirty, wicked night-fiend, absent restraint and any manner parallel to that which was typical. For Damon, there was nothing taboo about his current position, he had just taken it, and that was that; who cared? No surprise really, Damon often got very handsy, and publicly so, even with his brother who he so despised.

His hands went behind him and firmly gripped the tensed muscles just above Alaric's knees, using the leverage created to keep himself upright, not that he really needed to. He made no secret of how utterly pleased with himself he was at this point, "And for my third question...hmmm...do you want to see me naked? Right now? In case you were wondering, I'm not shy.", that last line was drowned in tones of intended menace which Damon wanted to be known.

Alaric shook his head and took another drink of his rum, avoiding making eye contact with the vampire. He knew that if he did, Damon would just do that bug-eye thing he did, and that would make Alaric do...something. He didn't quite know, but if he kept drinking this cheap alcohol, things would get awkward. The glass fell and spilled out onto the carpet as Alaric was swiftly pinned to his bed.

He wriggled his shoulders for a second, trying to comprehend the situation. Had he pissed off the vampire with his question, or had he provoked him into acting on the answer to it? Alaric didn't realize how quickly such a crappy brand of rum could affect him, or that the sudden jump in pulse didn't have to do with fear entirely.

He breathed easier as Damon sat up, though the position hadn't been something he hated. And he hoped to whatever god might be out there that Damon didn't question him on it. Alaric leaned up on his elbows again, narrowing his eyes, which seemed to swim just a bit. The previous question had certainly made him think, and the addition of alcohol had made him more than just think, taking him as far as imagining it. And damn his apparent inability to lie at all, especially with a buzz.

"I...sort of do. Yes." He groaned, somehow knowing where this whole thing was being taken, and he was going to be swept up with it all. "My question now. Were you wanting to see my dick? And in case you were wondering, I am shy." After all, it was a question and answer game, not show and tell.

A somewhat odd flurry of expressions filibustered and pushed through Damon's face now as he fixated his attentions to Alaric with alarming intensity; varying within fractions of a second, aroused in one instance and punishing the next, some were even foolish. This human was so deliciously truthful, even if he had the luxury of telling an undetected lie. How willing he was to part with an embarrassing truth, even if it meant severe discomfort on his part and exposing himself to likely torment at the hands of one who was keen to do so; it was music to the ears of a vampire such as Damon, who lived to corrupt and devour innocence. Alaric might not have known it, but by simply being, he had tempted the Devil himself.

The vampire had to admire the way in which Alaric made embarrassing admission of shyness to exposing himself physically, and somehow managing to lilt it into a joke. An unintentional admission too, perhaps, that he was willing to go through with it if Damon's whim took fancy. "Now, now Ric...you're going to get yourself in trouble saying things like that.", Damon bit his bottom lip, clearly feeling tickled and playful in light of the situation, giving proof to the fact that the undead could salivate.

"First, back to your answer.", Damon quickly ripped open his shirt and threw it from his arms in no time at all, and he hadn't even used his vampire speed to do so; he'd had plenty of time to master the art of effectively undressing after all. He leaned forward a little so his face was more so above Alaric's though still safely distant, "You want to see more? First you have to ask...then you have to undress me yourself. Feeling feisty Ric?", the eye thing again; fuck, why did he have to do that?

Alaric was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the position, and with Damon's constant look on him. The expression on his face was mostly unreadable, but Alaric could tell that there were some slightly naughty thoughts going on behind those eyes. But then, Damon always did look like he was up to something. That may have been because the vampire always was, in some way or other.

He sneered slightly at Damon's joke, but couldn't bring himself to care enough to try pushing the vampire off him. Though he wondered if that wasn't just self-preservation kicking in. Alaric blinked, though not in surprise, as Damon removed his shirt, clearly the one who always wanted to show off. That was just the sort of thing he did. More surprising to the pseudo-hunter was that he actually admired Damon's form. Had to be the alcohol making him think those things, right?

"Can't say I'm not curious about it," he finally shrugged, his eyes searching quickly over the vampire's body. Well, he already had one foot in the door, and clearly Damon was wanting to play this game; it was too tiring to constantly resist his whims. "Fine. But I won't be joining you." Alaric hesitated a moment, his hands hovering a few inches above the bed at his sides before tentatively undoing the fastenings to Damon's pants. What the hell was he doing, undressing a vampire infamous for his sheer will and ability to twist any situation the way he wanted? Alaric knew he'd be kicking himself all the way to Mexico tomorrow because of this.

"Won't be joining me? And how many drinks is it now, after swearing you'd only have one...which, technically came after saying you wouldn't even have one.", Damon grimaced in a look of retarded pleasure before exhaling a quick bout of toneless laughter, the coyness of Alaric's unfastening of his pants simply too enjoyable to resist, "That's OK Ric, you can keep it in your pants if you really want to. By the way, my fangs are up here, not down there. My dick doesn't bite. No need to be so gentle.", Damon playfully mocked the hesitant pace of Alaric's hands, unsympathetic to how nervous the human might have been. Human sentiment was so futile and irrelevant; Damon want, Damon have. Why couldn't they just follow suit?

The vampire's dark smile only grew darker and wider as he heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down to completion, and his gaze refused to break away from Alaric's own eyes no matter the pleas being screamed from every cell of the other man's body. "You're cute when you're flustered. Just think what Jenna would say about this...and Stefan...and Elena. Then again don't...mostly because they really don't matter. I mean like at all.", his words were not so much spoken now, as they were dripped.

"You sure? The way some people avoid you it sure seems like it does." Alaric frowned and pulled at the waist band of the pants, not getting them much further than the top of Damon's thighs. "You breathe one word of this and I will drive a stake through your heart," he grimaced, and brought his arms up to fold across his chest. "This little trip we took did not involve strippers, stealing road signs, or my undressing you. At all. We good?"

Alaric would have been more effective in avoiding Damon's gaze if he hadn't gotten caught in it. It was one of those looks that you couldn't look away from, for some reason. "And besides...I can't undress you if you're on top of me like this." Hopefully Damon would get off so Alaric could just give some praise to his penis and then go to sleep. The night had gone too far for him, and he was eager to see it finished.

"Ooo, touché Mr. Saltzman. See, this is why I like you when you drink. Much better comebacks. Kudos.", Damon continued to speak as though nothing of note was unfolding. Even if he was enjoying current events, he was without the view that any of this was controversial or daring in the slightest; he just liked the way it made Alaric look, and the aroma of raw excitement it caused to pour forth from his flesh. His mouth twinged to settle at an uneven grin, which looked both handsome and infantile, "We're good, but let's not pretend you'd ever stand a chance.", all the compressed air weapons in the world wouldn't help Alaric be rid of Damon; besides, he wanted to stick around, and he was the sort of parasite that once under the skin, never truly left.

Suddenly and with no prompting, Damon sighed hard, though it sounded like a nasty little chuckle. Following that, he stretched out a leg to one side and placed one foot on the floor, gaining balance enough to bring the other leg around from Alaric's thigh and stand comfortably at the side of the human's bed. He shook his head side to side while smiling and whispering a breeze of laughter again, one hand at the back of his neck, "Fun playing with you Saltzman.", he said, pulling up his waistband, "Now sleep tight, and don't let the vam...I mean…bedbugs bite.", he finished sarcastically with a sense of impish expression that was way less sinister than he in fact was. Maybe Alaric hadn't seized the moment soon enough, or maybe Damon had only been playing with him all along.

Either way, Damon had had his fun, and he made no effort to disguise the fact that he'd like more in the same vein, but not tonight. Alaric would have to be a little less rigid next time, if he was even ready to admit he wanted much the same, and liked it just as much; unconventional male bonding, undesignated intentions, and a whole lot of Damonism.

Alaric sat up, still trying to convince himself that he didn't enjoy the way Damon toyed with him just a little bit. "Well fair enough; you killed me in round one." Round two wasn't seeming like it'd ever happen, although whatever this was that they were doing may have been close enough to it. Alaric swung his legs over the side of the bed, sitting slightly hunched, if a bit confused.

"That's it?" He wasn't complaining about the apparent change of heart; or was he? Alaric tilted his head and looked Damon over, as if the answer would be written somewhere on him. "That banter was a little too light to come from you, wasn't it?" Pushing his luck, maybe. Alaric bent forward to pick up the dropped glass from earlier, setting it on the table. "Besides, you never answered my last question." He couldn't help being just a bit curious about whether or not Damon had wanted to see the penis he'd asked about earlier.

Damon lay in bed now, slipping his pants off under the covers, liking the fact that such an act was denied to the sights of Alaric who so obviously wished for the opposite, even if he'd never admit it. The vampire was a firm believer of the concept; bite to cause and itch, have them scratch the itch and make it itch even more. Eyes closed and head facing directly upwards to the ceiling above, Damon did not see fit to open them as Alaric spoke to him in curious conversation, soft, elusive curl plucking the corners of his wicked mouth.

"I have my lighter moments, and you had your chance. Moment's passed, and now I'm sleepy.", Damon tickled himself with his own crafty cunning as he toyed with the thought that Alaric was left wanting more. Just as well; what would Alaric really have done if things had gone any further. He could cut loose at times, but he really wasn't ready for that sort of action. Still, in a different mood, Damon wouldn't give a shit.

"If you really want to whip it out, go ahead Ric, but I'm not opening my eyes. Night.", he played a tricky game, but in the end, short of a measure of self-respect, no one ever really lost did they?

Something wasn't right, but he couldn't figure out what it might be. Alaric knew that Damon was a tricky, manipulative bastard who only started things to see them end in favour of himself. It had hardly been an hour in the motel room, and Damon was going to sleep. He remained at the edge of his bed, watching the vampire's every move. Alaric refused to react as Damon removed his pants just beyond his sight. He shook his head and gave up on trying to decipher the game, at least for tonight. Alaric stood and crossed the room to his bag, grabbing his flannel pyjama bottoms from it.

He considered changing in the bathroom, but what would that be short of admission to want to keep away from Damon's piercing gaze? He changed at the foot of his own bed instead, leaving on his grey tee from the day's travelling. Still troubled by Damon's sudden bored demeanour, he broke his own recent giving up on translating things. Alaric walked between the beds, leaning one hand on the table and looking down at Damon. "What do you want? Me to confess some sort of undying lust for you, rip the covers off your body and beg for your touch?" Seemed in the general idea of the game, maybe.

"Oh you're still up? And you were so tired before.", Damon smirked to himself, looking like a sleepy little angel that just won the war in Heaven. He was just taunting Alaric shamelessly now, and he was so good at it; two facts nobody present was unaware of, "Everyone wants me, it's just a matter of who gets me. You? Tonight? That ship has sailed. Feel free to relieve yourself though, so long as you keep the noise down. I've got a lot of driving to do tomorrow.", that cunty smidge of a smile didn't budge, as if it were set in the porcelain of Damon's perfect face; it looked like he might even fall asleep wearing it.

Damon was just trying to get to him, and Alaric knew it. Knowing was half the battle normally, but it helped if the one getting the knowledge used it to their advantage. But still, Alaric had been drinking, and he was now very perplexed as to just what Damon was doing. "You keep me up for two nights straight and expect me to just let you sleep? You don't even need it."

He sat on Damon's bed with a slight huff, just looking at him. "Your mood changes so fast these days, how am I supposed to trust that you won't be over on my side feeling me up in three hours?"

"You can't. But then, you're the one on my bed when all I'm doing is trying to sleep.", Damon's every expression remained the same as before, in a way that seemed at least a little visually surreal. Unfortunately, the constant look was one as adorable as it was an instigator of desire.

"You're a dick," he said after a few moments of silence. Alaric was feeling a little left out, though he didn't want to admit it. He stood to slide into his own bed, stopping before he did. Damon's glass was still full, so Alaric drank the rest in one gulp, after which he punched the vampire right in that fucking smug face of his. Then he felt well enough to try and sleep.

Damon jerked around a little in his bed, as if he was enjoying the fact that someone had just snuggled him in, "Night handsome.", and that was the end of that; at least until morning.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Room 318

**Type:** Slash, DubCon, FirstTime, Smut, Snark, CoercedSex

**Rating:** NC-17

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries [Showverse]

**Pairing:** Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore

**Setting:** Set shortly after "Bad Moon Rising" (Season 2, Episode 3)

**Word Count:** 6810'

**Summary:** It's the day after the night before, and Damon has been meddling with Alaric's dreams. Waking up to further torment, Alaric seeks the private comforts of a nice cold shower, needing to cool off. Unfortunately for him, Damon has other ideas. The shower becomes less private, but Alaric soon finds out if that's really a bad thing after all. Sometimes you just have to take a little torment with your titillation.

**Warnings:** There are no big spoiler moments here really, but just in case, do not read if you have not seen episodes prior to "Bad Moon Rising" (Season 2, Episode 3). Not spiteful smut; run away now if character development scares you. This chapter contains explicit sexual content, bad language and other adult themes. This is a co-write, so apologies if the perspective seems a little choppy now and then. Alaric is written by me, Varrosgirly**,** and Damon by Jaxon666**.**

Alaric woke with a start, staring at the bleak, motel ceiling. He'd had some disturbing dreams, brought on by the situation from the night before. They almost all involved Damon making him bleed in some way, but they definitely all ended with orgasms of some making. He stretched, still a little too tired to get up to get a shower. Damon was driving the rest of the way, so he could take his time.

Without opening his eyes to even blink, Damon was sure that Alaric's were on him, however sporadically. His lips curled and broke an otherwise perfectly consistent expression that made it difficult to determine whether he'd even slept at all. "Sweet dreams?", he asked rhetorically, unsure if Alaric was aware of all the noises he was making before he awoke, but Damon's chosen tone indicated a knowing of something that Alaric would wish unknown, "I had some interesting dreams myself. There was this one where a tribe of tiny little wood nymphs set up camp under your bed sheets-", then Damon opened his eyes and turned his face to Alaric's with a punishingly amused look, gesturing them down to the vertical protrusion coming from his groin, "-but then...that wasn't a dream. More like you...pitching a tent all by yourself.", Damon's eyes flared largely as he mused over Alaric's exposing predicament, before dismissing the sordid look as if he'd become quickly bored of toying with his food. "You should get a cold shower Ric. Best thing for it.", Damon was a good liar, except when he wasn't trying to be.

Alaric blinked, unsure if he should say anything, especially with how their night had ended. Bad idea. "I don't remember my dreams," he muttered, rubbing his eyes. Alaric turned his head to look at Damon, those eyes too punishing to be completely innocent from it. He sat up quickly, bunching the sheets up at his waist in slight embarrassment. "Uh...yeah. You go do something."

The history teacher slid off his bed, facing away from Damon as he hurried to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. Alaric took a breath and looked down at himself, where he poked out from his flannel bottoms. "God damn it," he sighed, reaching to the shower knobs and turning them, letting the shower run for a moment. The cold was too cold, so he turned it warmer; but he hadn't planned on a cold shower. Alaric stripped down and put his ring on top of the pile before stepping in, leaning his head under the stream, just standing there as his body became soaked.

Having made no sound in his intrusion and without otherwise announcing himself, Damon tapped Alaric on the shoulder, standing behind him in the shower; to think that a simple door lock could have kept him away, that was sort of cute. "Would now be a bad time to ask you to pass over the soap?", Damon's rich voice dripped thickly with deviant comedy, unaffected by the early morning dryness of recent alcoholism present within Alaric.

His breath gave a ghost of lowly pitched laughter for just a second, before he continued to speak to a startled Alaric, "Oh come on Ric, you can't be that shy, can you? Tell you what, if I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it. Besides, we should do our part in conserving water...we live in troubled times. You're human. You care, right?", as always, Damon spun a mischievous web.

Alaric nearly jumped out of his skin, grabbing onto the metal bar in the shower before he could tumble to the shower floor. He stood up, looking over his right shoulder at Damon, a little too self-conscious to turn around and face him. "What the fuck are you doing in here Damon? Yes it's a bad time, I'm taking a shower." He said it as if it weren't obvious, with the water bouncing onto the both of them. "I'm...no, we're not doing this today." He frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment before shaking his head. "Out Damon, stop it."

"No, we're taking a shower.", Damon smirked, making sure that his words were just blunt enough in their subtlety, not to be thought open to compromise, "Stop being such a baby...it's not like I'm fondling you or asking you to turn around and show me that boner you're trying to hide...yet.". Alaric should have known better, or perhaps his dismay came because he already did; Damon wasn't going anywhere.

The vampire let out a disappointed sigh, "Fine whatever, I'll get it myself.", he bent down slightly and curved his body around Alaric's without causing unwelcome touch, arm reaching for the shower gel; no sly look stolen. It seemed for now, Damon's intentions were mostly platonic, but then he was good at luring his prey into a false sense of security. "You want some?", he asked as though all he offered was a swig of beer, squeezing some of the translucent blue ooze into the palm of one hand.

Alaric looked at the vampire, keeping his gaze straight forward, knowing he'd get hell for it if his eyes strayed down even for a split second. Alaric shifted away from Damon as he was reached around for his soap, looking uncomfortable with the situation. "Why are you in the shower with me Damon?" Nothing he did was without motive, and there was always a catch. "Just showing off?" He grabbed the gel and poured some into his own hand, rubbing it on his chest, figuring he would have to put up with this. Damon had counted on this, he had to. It was too much like him. Alaric didn't think he'd be able to get out of the shower if he had wanted to, either.

"Because I want to be...and I have a high standard of hygiene that you really aren't going to get in the way of. Stefan and I do it all the time, although...he isn't really comfortable with it either. Then again, it's not so much something we do, as something I do when he least expects it.", Damon positively loved the look on Alaric's face right then, anxious and desperate, not comfortable with this at all; delicious, best thing on the menu, but then there was never a need for a restaurant. The world to Damon was an all you can eat buffet, and everything was served exactly to his liking. "Showing off? Did you peak?", his second question was emphasised with naughty suggestion, eyes narrowing and widening too many times to count.

Alaric stopped working soap over himself to stare at Damon, his mouth hanging open just a little. "You get in the shower with Stefan?" Those were some slightly disturbing images that he didn't want prancing through his mind at the moment. Alaric turned slightly, as if to question him further, but stopped, realizing that he still had a problem that threatened to succeed his naval. He faced away from his intruder again.

"You like to flaunt everything. Talents, looks, whatever other blessings you got. Just saying." He reached for the shower knob to turn it to the colder temperature. Surely a vampire wouldn't notice or care if the water got just a bit chillier.

Damon laughed, this time with tone, at how coyly baffled Alaric was at the idea of brothers sharing a shower. Modern day humans had so many reservations. It only made them more enjoyable to break. Alaric may have had a point though, after all, Damon did not shower with Stefan out of sheer necessity, but then unnerving his brother did seem quite the necessary thing to Damon.

"Maybe I just like myself. Unthinkable isn't it, when everyone we know practically does a shart every time I walk into a room. I just don't do shy, Ric. You should try it sometime. Good for the soul. One of us still has one.", after working some shower gel into his hair, Damon placed his foamy hands firmly into Alaric's shoulders, rubbing the soap into them once there, "Let me help you out. You get to do my back too.", it was no secret Damon was loving this.

The human jumped again, though not as violently as when Damon had first arrived in the shower. "Getting walked in on in the shower isn't exactly how I planned on getting comfortable with myself." Alaric felt like he should have wanted to shake the hands off his shoulders, punch Damon, curse him out for coming in here. He just didn't want to, though. "That's exactly what I was hoping to do with my shower," he replied with a bite of sarcasm.

Alaric was annoying Damon with his hollow notes to how he wished to achieve a lack of shyness by himself. It was tiresome. But at least he hadn't told Damon to stop touching him yet, perhaps in part because he was too scared shitless to think quickly enough. Damon worked his hands into Alaric's hair, fingers massaging a soapy froth into his scalp, before sliding his palms down to the small of his back and up again. Despite the unusual setting, and Damon's usual deviousness, his touches were unexpectedly careful, and they didn't seem to be hungry with lust either.

"Why are you so shy, Ric? It's not like you're some little schoolgirl who just got her first pube. What is it that's made you such a nervous little bore? Daddy issues?", Damon's words may have been cruel, but they were spoken softly.

Alaric gulped without realizing it, his shoulders rising just a little as Damon's hands rubbed over his skin. His mouth opened to protest the touch, but he stopped the noise before it came. It wouldn't have formed the way he planned, and he knew it. Partly because he was liking the touches; from Damon, though, which he couldn't understand. Damon had been nothing but an annoyance for the past seventy-two plus hours. His head dropped just a little as he looked over his shoulder again, his expression less peeved and more cautiously calculating. "I just don't know what to expect from you." Especially with his morning wood swinging in the air, but that was a given.

"And that's news, how?", the vampire pointed out the clear fact that nothing had changed so there was no cause for epiphany; no one ever know what to expect from Damon, mutual nudity or not. Still, his touches upon Alaric's fine, warm flesh remained selfless and precise, showing perhaps with disbelief, that he had a level of self control, as well as sophistication; could he even respect the boundaries of others?

He was growing bored of the current dreary conversation however, so decided to lighten the mood. He tapped Alaric's wet, soapy asscheeks just twice, not hardly either, although the waters that ran over the human's firm buttocks caused a notable slapping sound to echo against the tiles. "Nice ass Ric. Pity you can't pull that stick out of it.", he joked, for once seeming no more than a friend with an offbeat sense of humour, in one thankful moment.

Alaric continued to bite his tongue as Damon rubbed soap into his skin. He shook his head a little, as if answering a question that was in his own mind. He did let his head tip back a bit as the touches almost soothed him. The tapping of his ass didn't even startle him, though he did finally turn toward Damon, pushing him back with a single hand to his chest. Something had gone off in him, like an angry truth bomb. "I don't want you to end up liking it and then doing things to me that I'd end up liking. In fact the thought of it is kind of freaking me out." His face was serious with a light frown, his hand staying firmly on Damon's torso.

Rather than get angry with Alaric's sudden physical reaction to his toying, Damon simply beamed with amusement in response, finding Alaric's jaded resilience to be cute, like one of those pink puppies Stefan probably had wet dreams about. "Who said I don't already like it?", Damon allowed Alaric's hand to remain pressed against his chest, liking the resistance it symbolized somewhat. At least Alaric did have something of a spine to speak of after all, not that it was enough to really matter, if Damon wished to twist and crush it to make more pleasing shapes of the man before him.

"Don't be scared, Ric...I'm kind of adorable really, if you look for a really really long time...until all reason loses meaning. OK, so I'm lying. But really, lighten up, let your hair down. Stop being such a girl.", he smirked, claiming victory with it, "I want us to be friends-", more than half-truth coated his words, in spite of how typically 'up-to-something' they sounded, or how Damon's eye thing came out for another showing, "-aren't you supposed to be shy?", his brow shifted upwards curiously, crowning a wicked grin, as his eyes gestured to Alaric's treacherous hard-on. "Not bad...and for the record I think you're measuring wrong."

Anxious more than ever now, Alaric slid back just a little, from the soap running down his legs and onto the naturally slick floor. Damon had gotten him to do just what the pesky vampire had wanted, and Alaric was now realizing it. There was just something about him that was always dangerously cunning. He followed the direction the icy eyes gestured in, his jaw clenching. Alaric lowered his hand and turned again, letting the water rinse his chest off. "This would have been much less awkward with pants," he muttered, rubbing his hair under the water next. "And...I never actually measured it. Just kinda guessed."

"Awkward schmawkward.", Damon bored of Alaric's futile social defences, rolling his eyes a little as the human turned to face away from him again. He stepped forward, closer to Alaric's back than before, hands resting on his shoulders and pressing down upon them slightly. Damon leaned it to his ear, not that he was really whispering once his mouth reached destination. "How are we gonna be BFF's if you keep being such a killjoy? I like to have fun. Can't have you raining on my parade.", Damon's words walked all over Alaric's grave, in fact they might as have performed a hundred national dances on it, "Come on Ric, turn around. Play along. You know you want to.", it was obvious Damon spoke through a smile, even though it wasn't visible to Alaric, whose abdomen was now being caressed by the vampire's palms, just short of seductively.

He froze as he felt Damon getting perilously close to his own skin. Alaric turned his head slightly, looking at the vampire who was now just in his ear, where he could have said anything and made him feel filthy. "I'm..." He sighed, the inside of his cheek starting to get raw from being chewed on so much. He felt his already neglected erection throbbing just slightly at the touch to his stomach.

"What game am I playing along with this time?" he finally said, voice a husky and muted. Damon would continue this until he gave in, as he'd found on multiple occasions; just last night, even. Alaric turned halfway, feeling odd with the vampire's arms around him like this. Not odd in a bad way, funnily. Odd in that he hadn't had a grasp like that before, and he didn't mind the way it felt.

"You have to play to find out.", the dark promise slipped from Damon's lips part of a verse from the Devil's bible. "You're a pretty man Ric. I like having pretty friends. They're fun to play with. You don't have to make it all gay.", Damon's hands slithered seamlessly, back to Alaric's shoulders. He liked them, they carried a world's worth of weight. "Don't you think I'm good to play with?", Damon asked with an adorability that was intended not to fit or ring true in the slightest.

Alaric felt a bout of shivers break out over his skin from the touches and insinuations. He turned fully, gritting his teeth. "I'll play...if I get to pull myself out of it when I want." A tricky thing to demand from Damon, and something he may deny access to later, after whatever had begun.

"Oh you showed me how fun you can be the past couple days." He rubbed his own face again, sighing a little at what he knew he was about to say. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You love it.", Damon stated, matter-of-factly, barely fighting back a chuckle as his eyes trailed back down to Alaric's turgid appendage for a moment, which only made his grin boil with further temperature. Then came the eye thing again, to remind Alaric who was in charge, charismatic, but intrinsically predatory, "Don't start thinking that you make the rules now, Ric. It's a little late in the game.", Damon smiled warmly, in opposing contrast to his menacingly put words.

His strong, cold hand now warmed a little from prolonged contact with Alaric's flesh, moved from the meat of Alaric's shoulder and to his face, index finger tracing the ticklish skin of his lips, "What do you want to do? Besides me, which really doesn't work as a question at all now that I think about it.", the vampire's eyes flared again, as though thirsty for every answer Alaric could muster. What else could Alaric possibly want to do besides Damon? Absolutely nothing.

The back of Alaric's neck burned as Damon continued to look down at what he was mentally referring to as his 'problem'. Alaric wondered just how long he'd been in the game, and when Damon had decided that the rules had come into play. He almost asked just that, but stopped himself, thankfully. His head twitched a little, though his gaze didn't waver. "Right now...I just want to get rid of this erection."

The way Damon's finger moved against his lips when he spoke was intimate, and a little bit maddening. "It's been difficult not to think about it." Alaric gulped again, slightly horrified with how honest he was being. What would Damon had done if he'd refused to answer?

"What's it worth to you?", of course, Damon's rules wouldn't allow an easy ride, but an eventful one; yes, "I'm feeling a little peckish. Could do with a bite to eat. Even just a little.", his sinister glances played with Alaric's ability to stand upright and breathe steadily. Damon cocked his head while Alaric hesitated to answer.

"I know you want it. You don't think all those dreams you had last night were private do you? But just so you know, one of me is more than you can handle...and I'm not into role play.", Damon shamelessly revealed at least partial involvement in Alaric's sex dreams, as well as he poked fun at Alaric's conjuring up of fantasies; being gangfucked by a dozen or more Damons, as well as playing out costumed scenarios with him.

Alaric's legs wanted to move, to carry his body out of the shower right then, with everything the vampire was doing to prod at him. Alaric's nose wrinkled in a small snarl as he realized the nature of his dreams, then he blushed when he realized just how much Damon knew of them. "You put those into my head?" His hand rose to push Damon away again, but he might as well have tried pushing a semitruck. The vampire was not moving at all.

He rethought the first question asked, his frown growing. "I'm not letting you bite me, Damon. Not anywhere." But he couldn't keep the images from last night's sleeping excitement out of his mind. They only pushed their erotic scenes into his mind more elaborately, causing his heart to pump it's blood that much faster.

"Not really. I just gave a little push here and there. You should thank me. Looked like you were enjoying yourself.", that disarming smirk swore never to leave Damon's distinctly handsome face, not while Alaric was so wet, and hard and fragile. He held tightly at the wrist of the hand that sought to push him away, enough perhaps to bruise a little in the morning, but not to throw the hand from him, instead, to keep it there. He wanted Alaric to know he could touch him, after all, what was a little harmless touching between friends? Once Alaric got the message, Damon removed his grip, and turned his index finger to trace the outline of one of Alaric's nipples, softly, causing it to harden.

"Why not? Think I'll drink too much and leave you all dead and naked in the bathtub of some backroad motel room? Not my style Ric. And I don't want you dead. BFF's remember? Besides, I only want a little taste. I'll barely leave a mark. Promise.", his last word sounded like a lie, although it wasn't, Damon just wanted it to sound that way.

Alaric was embarrassed, now that he knew just how much Damon had been able to get into his mind. All the things he'd done and had done to him in his sleep, were things he'd never dreamt of before. His wet dreams weren't exactly the sort of thing that went public, either. He winced slightly at the grip on his wrist, expecting a fight to start between them, but was surprised when it was held there. He let it stay when Damon released his hand, finally breaking the eye contact to see what the vampire was doing. Alaric almost let out a soft moan as he was toyed with, but bit it back, trying to remain stone faced. It was not working well. "I...fuck." He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.

"You...if I feel like you're taking too much..." Alaric looked at the shower curtain, where his clothes were in a pile just on the other side. "I will take vervain to you, and then this whole Mexico trip is bust." He'd agreed to let Damon drink from him; what the hell was he thinking? Alaric continued to argue with himself internally, though his permission had been given. He was thinking it was yet another stupid mistake.

Damon laughed a little. Alaric was so easy to manoeuvre, but then so was everybody if Damon saw fit, and how could even the most hateful deny him now, naked and smouldering and uniquely stunning a bastard as he was. He knew it too. "You worry too much." Damon took Alaric's free hand in an instant, without warning, sinking his fangs gently into the ball of flesh just below his thumb.

He didn't want to hurt his pretty human friend, he just wanted a little taste, and a little breakfast. Damon proceeded to lap up the blood that modestly seeped from the pierced flesh, not hungrily, but with a sensual tentativeness, as though he was making out with Alaric's hand. His closed eyes opened at the very moment that Alaric's cock twanged in reaction, darting to it as if the vampire somehow knew it would happen.

He hummed deeply with satisfaction, and eventually came to an end of his feeding, releasing his hold over Alaric's wrist, mouth now stained with the ruby goodness of Alaric's blood, one drop trickling down just short of his chin. "Good boy.", he said, akin to a man giving praise to his dog for good behaviour, "See, now that wasn't so bad was it? By the way, you taste very very good."

That should have been cause for concern, and it might have been, except for the fact that Damon's sordid, smouldering expression right now, bursting with lustful zeal, well, it left little room for fear. "Now then...", his eyes flickered with ticklish determination, as he grabbed quickly as the pulsating dick that stood out from Alaric's groin with a death grip, "...let's scratch this itch of yours, shall we?", the vampire's expression was one of moist ferocity; a dragon would have ran green with envy if not already so coloured.

Alaric took in a short breath of air in a hiss, the hand on Damon's chest going to his shoulder and squeezing. Once the foreign sensation had become less of a bother, Alaric watched with a morbid fascination. Damon wasn't just drinking his blood, he was loving his blood. Alaric blinked in surprise at himself, for finding the sight highly arousing.

The moment the thought passed through his mind and groin, he knew he was done for. But Damon seemed to be behaving, somehow. As far as vampires go, that was. His hand was finally released, but it remained hanging in the air exactly where Damon left it, the human too busy staring at the way that the blood stains now upon Damon's lips seemed to more vividly unearth the true nature of the nocturnal beast before him. Alaric found himself unafraid, for some reason.

Alaric blinked, both hands dropping to his sides as he shook his head. "No, it wasn't. It...well I'm sure you could feel it." The way his heart had sped again from it, the jolts of arousal straight to his dick. Alaric gasped loudly, his body jerking just a little as his cock was seized mercilessly. "Jesus Christ." The vampire was holding him in a way he could never replicate.

He opened his mouth to answer, shut it again, and tried once more, finally giving up to just nod in agreement. He had been pushed closer and closer to full arousal all morning, and now that Damon had deemed his arousal ripe, he was going to get rid of it. Alaric put his hand on Damon's shoulder again, his breathing heavy. "Some wake up call I get it."

With his penetrative gaze fixated solidly, Damon licked his tainted lips at the sight and sounding of Alaric's insuppressible responses to his naughty touchings; it was as much a feast to him as the blood he'd just savoured. A cliché perhaps, but true; with a true vampire it always came down to blood and fuckery. Damon was about to get both. He pumped with painful slowness at the dick inside his clenched fist, eyes ripping apart any fictitious resilience Alaric dared to present, though he hardly did so; Damon a sadist taking obsessive pleasure in the wounds he'd caused.

"You want me to give it a little kiss, don't you Ric? Now that we're friends. But who first? You, or Ricky Junior here? Bet you've thought about that haven't you? Kissing me. You dirty little history geek.", Damon's words were playful, though not callous this time. This was what fun was to him, in ways Alaric couldn't resemble or fully comprehend; just fun, regardless of all the peppered innuendo and unconventional lust involved. Humans; they always had to bring feelings into fucking someone. Kind of cute. Kind of irritating.

A series of varied expressions passed over Alaric's face as Damon used a torturously slow pace on him, though the feeling was just as intense as it would have been otherwise, perhaps more. He watched the motion of the vampire's hand for a moment before his eyes were drawn up again. "You got to see a lot of what I've thought about, last night," he answered, shifting his body so they stood even closer, their noses just inches from touching. One painfully delicious stroke to his cock forced him to close the space between their lips, his hand grabbing onto a thick patch of Damon hair, refusing to let go. His mouth moved against Damon's slowly, with passionate purpose.

Damon licked the lips that came to him, just once and in the manner of a classless monster, before engaging in the kiss that came. He did not kiss Alaric quite so wildly as he could have, instead he matched the human's own, sensual, balanced passion, not because he wanted to, but because he could, and this way he could get a feel for how Alaric really got down once he stopped being such a careful little snack. However, where gentleness above was parted, it was not so below. As they kissed, Damon provoked further lust from Alaric by pounding his fist over the nice, meaty cock it claimed, with a speed and friction that would leave Alaric raw in a few hours. The hot breath and strangled moans that brushed over Damon's mouth and jaw in delightful little breezes, did little to disappoint.

Damon bit his lip as though to hold it back from smiling, though it only made him seem more elated, "You like yourself a little Damon on the lips don't you Ric?", he teased, having broke away from Alaric's hungry, yet politely passionate kiss, "Let's see how well you like it a little south of the border.", Damon appeared to be dazzled by his own audacity, like a man too fond of his own jokes, even if they were good ones. In the blink of an eye, Damon was on his knees with Alaric's cock in his mouth, gobbling in the whole length of it and letting his tongue play with the bloated meat his mouth had claimed, sucking randomly. Then the vampire gorged himself on it over and over, forcing the lovely prick inside his mouth and out again, never missing a single inch.

Such methods were only broken by the patternless removal of Alaric's dick from his mouth, at which time he would continue to tug at it vigorously, and then shove it back through his evil, restless lips for yet more sucking. "Feeling like a victim now, Ric? Still want to run away with your boner tucked between you legs?", Damon mocked his earlier resistance to wanting what he now received. In fact, Alaric might never have thought to want what he now had; surely it was a far cry from what could ever actually come into being, wasn't it?

Alaric's eyelids slid shut, his tongue darting out to find Damon's once or twice. The attention given to his dick was driving him crazy, probably literally. His fingers wrapped themselves into bits of the vampire's dark hair, his free hand holding onto Damon's waist. Alaric's eyes were lidded and heavy when Damon pulled away, the history teacher having just moved in for more. His chest was rising and falling erratically as he looked the vampire over, wanting to see if maybe things would work the same on him out here as they had inside his dreams.

Before he could try, though, Damon had made his intention known and dropped down, causing Alaric to shout very loudly, both his hands grabbing onto the top of Damon's head. His head tipped back slightly, mouth open wide as the vampire began to not just suck him off, but fuck him with his mouth. Alaric gripped the dark locks, hands moving with Damon wherever his head went.

"Please stop talking," he asked, sounding almost like a whimpered plea; the only thing he wanted was to keep those lips around his cock. Alaric could never have imagined that Damon would feel like this on him, and he didn't want to forget it.

Damon looked up from his position on the floor to the unhinged expressions of Alaric, the human's legs visibly turning to jelly with every stroke given, though stroke would be too kind a word to describe that which the attractive human's rigid prick received from Damon's mouth and fist. Meanly juicing the full length of that cock with one hand, Damon continued to speak, thrilled and drunk on Alaric's defeated resistance. He looked so fine and pure, skin glowing with heightened warmth and circulation of blood; as sweet and flavourful as a deep, open wound upon virgin meat.

"I like to talk. You like when I talk.", Damon's voice juggled it's tone to meddle with Alaric's sensibilities, "Tastes like someone's a little excited. And by a little I mean a lot. Guess I give good head?", his eyes glimmered with fiendish menace.

Alaric chewed hard on his lip, one hand pressing flat against the tiles of the shower wall as the other took a tighter grip on Damon's hair. Alaric looked down finally, his body shuddering at the look given to him by the vampire. "Yes. You do. Don't stop." Alaric's hips swivelled a little toward Damon's mouth, his cock eager to get into the space again.

"Please?" He added it in case the vampire was thinking of demanding he ask for it politely before he continued, and Alaric didn't want that to put any more time between now and getting sucked off by Damon again.

After Damon was done listening to Alaric admit how good a blowjob he was, followed by a plea that he continue to suck his dick, the vampire's eyes roamed around in a half-circle before he gave an animated shrug, reckoning that there was nothing else to do and he had no problem with the request. With that, Damon plunged that nice, girthy dick back into his mouth fully, and continued to slurp and suck at it with all the elegance and kindness of a rabid jackal.

No hands this time though, as they roamed up along Alaric's dithering outer-thighs, fingertips tickling small circles into the tender flesh at the bottom of Alaric's abdomen, before both hands grabbed his tight little asscheeks, hairless and perfect. While he sucked with brute force, Damon's hands alternated between rubbing Alaric's ass, spanking it lightly, and clawing the cheeks of it a little with untamed grabs. He chuckled at his own naughtiness, and the position it had brought Alaric to, Damon's depraved cackle humming against the cock that was wetly gorged upon by his deadly mouth.

Alaric groaned loudly as the mouth plunged back over him, hunching slightly as small jolts of pleasure shot through him, starting at his groin. His moans escalated in volume and pitch, sometimes becoming muffled if he caught himself and tried to keep quiet, though it was hard to know when they would happen; the effects of Damon's mouth on his dick, too unpredictable.

"F...fuck, Damon..." Alaric gasped and jerked into the vampire's face, both hands back in the damp mess of coarse hair. His moans became riddled with slight yaps of surprise at the rough attention to his ass. The teacher was almost doubled over above Damon now, his legs quaking with the intensity of the orgasm he hadn't even had yet, though it seemed set to come soon.

"Get down here.", Damon insisted while shaking his head side to side and smirking with an eye roll in tow, finding Alaric's lack of composure to be both pathetic and adorable. It was no request though, nor a suggestion, as Damon pulled at Alaric's ankle and pushed at his hip. The thud of weight against the uncaring bottom of the bathtub caused no concern to Damon; so what if Alaric was winded or hurt, Damon had a cock to suck.

A better position now actually, especially with the showerhead still trickling heavily all over them; they both looked so fucking good wet. Damon jerked Alaric off into his greedy, sucking mouth again, his free hand reaching up to Alaric's mouth, two fingers poking into it until they found teeth to rest upon.

Alaric was about to ask for a moment so he could steady himself and slide down easily and slowly, but shouted in alarm as he was yanked, flinching as he hit the bottom hard, on his ass and back; his head was craned so it just missed bouncing off the tub, luckily. "Jesus," he groaned, rising up onto his forearms. His temporary pain fled as Damon's mouth and hand went to him again.

He shook the falling water from his face so he could watch Damon sucking him off. This angle let him see the way the vampire wrapped his lips around the dick, which made him even more aroused than he thought possible. His chest heaved, and he closed his own mouth around the fingers that had come up to it, nibbling on them, his tongue stabbing at them lightly. Alaric's gaze was focused intently on Damon though, as if nothing else beyond the range of his mouth was important in the slightest. Which it wasn't, really, until water dripped into his eyes.

"You want more?", Damon's slightly high pitch spoke of his pleasurable amusement, he was surprised that Alaric has lasted this long, "You dirty dog you.", his words parodied the seriousness and intimacy of the situation, spoken through a devilish grin than instantly returned to devour the throbbing cock beneath it entirely, wolfing it down in a flurry of sexual fever even more uncensored than before. He wanted to make Alaric cum hard, harder than he cared to. He wanted to turn him into a mindless, quivering mess, just because he could, let him know how easily he could do it. Damon always got what he wanted.

Torn at the fact, Alaric couldn't keep watching Damon, the sensations being sent through him too intense to allow focus at all. Alaric laid back, his head resting against the curve at the end of the bathtub, knees bent slightly. He tried lifting his head to watch again, but felt a sudden tightening between his thighs, causing his legs to lock into painful positions, just inches from the floor.

Alaric's mouth hung open wordlessly as his head fell back again, though he grunted loudly in pain as it hit the tub. The blending of intense, orgasmic pleasure shooting from his groin and inescapable pain sharpening at the back of his head; an unsavoury disharmony. He grabbed for Damon's hair again, holding tight once he found the dark locks.

And there it was; Alaric's hot, live jism jetting into Damon's insatiable mouth with uncommon speed, at least two streams per second, and after three of them there was nothing left except dry pulsations of climax. Damon lapped it all up, the sweetly tangy fucksauce that coated his tastebuds, as well as every wave of orgasmic sensation that Alaric had left. His cum tasted just as delectable as his blood, clean, almost saintly, devoid of impurity or sin. Alaric tasted like that little slice of Heaven Damon would have otherwise been denied, if only God had a say in it.

Once the moans died down, Damon crawled over Alaric's body, propping himself up to hover directly above him, hands firmly planted into the sloped base of the bathtub, near Alaric's shoulders. He spoke so casually now; no acknowledged taboo in his stride, eyes doing their mesmerising dances all over Alaric's face again, "See. I'm totally the best BFF ever. Told you.", Damon parted with a shit eating grin, before dismissing Alaric completely and taking to his feet, spending a few minutes to work some soap around the slender, toned curves of his body, handling the shower head manually to wash away the bubbly foam that had formed from his lathering.

He shrugged again, glancing at Alaric who still lay there, motionless, watching him. "Right. Well, I'm gonna go grab some coffee. And about me driving today...turns out somebody let out the air in our tires last night. Can't think who might do something like that.", Damon simmered with trickery, indicating himself as the culprit, proudly, "You can take care of it. See you later boyfriend.", and just like that, Damon was out of there, drying off and pulling some clothes on within minutes. It wasn't long before Alaric heard the door of their motel room slamming behind the vampire.

As his orgasm subsided, Alaric found himself only panting heavily, his body finally having relaxed. He ran a thumb along Damon's jawline as the vampire crawled up to him, taking a minute to have the words sink in. "Wh-huh? What?" He lay there, looking confused as Damon washed himself again, the water and soap residue dripping onto his legs. The vampire was acting as though he hadn't just sucked him off to within an inch of his sanity.

Alaric pushed himself to sit up, looking over the vampire. "Coffee? Wait, the car...Damon!" Did the vampire not want the favor returned? Or had Alaric just been too predictable or fast in his responses, boring the vampire? Alaric tried to follow, but could not make his legs work just yet. How he was supposed to fix the car like this, he didn't know. Did the motel even have air pumps for cars? Looked like the unlikely twosome could be stuck there for a while. Then again, for some reason, to Alaric that didn't seem like such a bad thing. He'd probably pay for that thought later.

**THE END**


End file.
